hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Valhern/Hunter x Hunter 341
Note: 'The following synopsis might have some errors since it wasn't read in the official translations. 'Hunter x Hunter 341 - Calamity "Hunt the taboo!" ---- Starting off, we see two guys in suits talking about the New World (as in, the Dark Continent), and the younger one is explaining to the press that they're measuring the safety and the conditions that imply going into the New World. According to him, the travel and exploration of the New World should be safe and all. Well, nope. Technically nobody should have permission to step onto the New World, since many countries and associations are involved and that's quite the issue actually. Also, the one who is in charge of the New World Gate seems to be hard to convince. There's this country (I think it is a country), Kakin, who seems to be one of the most problematics, business-wise. Then, the two men get into some sort of under-lab, which the older guy calls "Pandora" (probably a metaphor rather than a name). And what we find is not quite pleasant. Hands, legs, organs, dissected bodies, and twisted-like creatures, in a big tub... All of them 'were' human, they can't be called as so anymore. This is what remains of the humans who step into the New World. The older man gives the other a book, rather, a journal, written about the Dark Continent, and that's all what is known about it, even though it looks like some sort of fantasy novel. A man is seen looking through a crystal, with a desperate-like look, and a really ill-expression. But he is not a human anymore, at least, he can't be sustained as one, it seems he has a disease which granted him immortality, as he could survive without being fed at all for fifty years. And then we move into the second Netero's video (the first one told the Zodiacs to 'Hunt Beyond down'). Netero explains that he's been in the Dark Continent, twice, and there is something awfully different. In terms of battle and conflict, there doesn't appear to be even a possibility of "Victory", in other words, Netero developed a strength there that did not require an opponent, so it's somewhat different... It's like a total and endless struggle against cruel nature. And Beyond wants to explore that, what his father, Isaac Netero wants is the Hunter Association to beat him, and explore the Dark Continent before him, even though he knows the risk is huge, and any kind of benefit will be hard to attain. Netero says it is not an order, it's a request, but it is an order, and he says it is a request, not a orde... Geez, damn you old man. The Zodiacs begin discussing a lot of matters that are hard to explain since I myself got nothing out of it besides that they have to decide wheter or not they should follow Netero's last wish. Ging makes a little appearance when they mention a certain idiot that would accept the request for sure. In that, Beyond Netero makes his appareance in front of them, and seems to be as non-chalant as his father was. What Beyond wants is a deal: he wants to contact the V5 -if I recall correctly, these are some of the higher-ups in the Hunter Association, either that or the five most important countries- and tell them: "I've captured Beyond Netero", though how this would change the scenario is still a mystery. In his room, the younger man from before is reading the book, finding about incredible and fantastic species, new diseases, there are incomprehensible relationships in nature, and entities impossible to understand origin and purpose. Deceiver of hope, and endless despair, that's what immortality gives. The Dark Continent is no place for mankind... Category:Blog posts